Faces
by Arishima Nerak
Summary: Ela afirmava que ele era kawaii e num momento de perversão, ele quis provar o contrário.


O loiro estava esconstado no batente da porta do banheiro, encarava ela, com os longos cabelos negros esparramados sobre o travesseiro branco dava um contraste que deixava-a ainda mais bonita. Não sabia dizer como ou quando se apaixonou por ela, talvez seu jeito doce e envolvente ou até mesmo o jeito envergonhado que ela lhe encarava enquanto batia as pontas dos dedos um no outro. Riu com a lembrança.

- Já chegou? – Ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sai do trabalho mais cedo. Queria te ver. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou da cama, deitando do lado dela. Ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

Ela se aproximou dele e ele a envolveu num abraço, parecendo que se não fizesse aquilo, talvez ela fosse embora.

- Naruto-kun, é normal se sentir tão confortável assim com outra pessoa? – Ela recostou a cabeça no peito nu dele, se ajeitando no abraço.

- Depende. Se a pessoa for...Especial. – Ele corou.

- Você é especial. – Ela encarou-o e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Sou?

- Ahaam, ainda não sabe disso?

- Eu sei. – Ele riu confiante. – Mas gosto de ouvir isso de você, bobona.

- Estou ficando sonolenta. – Ela tinha os olhos fechados.

- Não dorme Hinata. – O bico da criança se formou.

- Não é culpa minha, ficar quieta, te abraçando e sentindo você respirar me relaxa.

- Não precisa relaxar tanto. – Ele fingia um inicio de choro.

- Isso é maldade Naruto. Eu não durmo, não vou dormir ta? – Ele bufou. – Baka.

- Eu né?

- Sim você. – Ela o encarou, com um sorriso divertido.

- E você não é nem um pouco né? – O loiro riu

- Não sei, diz você. – Hinata encarou-o curiosa.

- Você é uma grande baka! – Bateu de leve com o dedo a ponta do nariz dela.

- Isso é bom?

- Sim. – Ele sorriu e ela lhe deu um selinho. Naruto abraçou-a fortemente. – Minha baka.

- Sua?

- Só minha.

- Tem certeza? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não é? – Encarou fixamente nos olhos perolados.

- Sou. – Riu. – Era só pra ter certeza que você sabia.

- Não me dê sustos assim, besta.

- Naruto. – Ela sentou. – Eu te amo, não posso e não quero ser de mais ninguém. Entende? – Hinata olhou fixamente os olhos de Naruto, achava hipnotizante aquele azul, dizia que chegava a ser crime ter um olho tão azul.

- E-eu entendo. – O rosto ruborizou e ele desviou o olhar.

- Kawaii. – Ela colocou o dedo indicador na bochecha dele, adorava ver ele corado.

- Não é "kawaii".

- É sim.

- Não, não é...

-Vai mesmo discutir comigo, Uzumaki Naruto?

- Eu vou sim, Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sabe... – riu – Desse jeito só vai fazer eu te achar mais kawaii.

- E se eu deixar de ser "kawaii" – Os braços estavam cruzados, como quando uma criança faz birra.

- Você não consegue.

- Até mesmo meu lado pervertido. – Um sorriso sarcástico desenhou os lábios do loiro e Hinata começava a pensar que talvez estivesse enganada. - Ele não é kawaii, é?

- Não sei, talvez seja ou não. Eu...Eu não tenho tempo de procurar algo kawaii nesse seu lado. – Hinata estava ruborizada.

- Você pode procurar agora.

Ele se aproximou dela levando as mãos na cintura dela. Hinata arrepiou por inteiro, seu ponto fraco era a cintura, ele sabia e usava isso a seu favor. Ele fez Hinata deitar e engatinhou por cima dela, Hinata encarava Naruto ruborizada. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e abriu os braços da morena, Naruto se aproximou o bastante, até que ambas as respirações estivessem se misturando. Ameaçava beija-la.

- Talvez seja mais provocante do que kawaii. – Sussurrou

- Analisando bem? – O sorriso do loiro era malicioso.

- Será necessário mais que isso pra ter uma analise completa. – Hinata retribuiu o sorriso malicioso. Ele riu.

- Só mais um pouco.

Ele acariciou a bochecha dela e deslizou a mão pelo contorno do corpo da morena, ela acompanhava o caminho que a mão dele tomava com os olhos, a mão parou na sua coxa, afastando um pouco as pernas dela, encaixando a sua cintura na dela. Ele se movimentou devagar, provocando-a, ela mordia o próprio lábio, sentia seu corpo esquentar. O loiro se aproximou, mordendo repetidas vezes o pescoço da morena.

- Cadê o seu lado kawaii?

- Não achou. – Naruto sussurrava no ouvido dela. – Acho que vai ter que procurar um pouco mais então.

Naruto segurava sua cintura com força, se movimentando lentamente enquanto beijava o pescoço de Hinata. Ela ofegava, seu corpo estava quente e arrepiado, ela deslizou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele e arranhou suas costas. Naruto se afastou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Então...Achou algo "kawaii"?

- Não. – Hinata estava vermelha, por mais que Naruto fosse seu namorado, ainda sentia vergonha quando ele a tomava dessa maneira. Deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Eu não sou kawaii em tudo. – Ele se inclinou, beijando a testa dela.

- Mas já voltou a ser kawaii.

- Vou ter que te mostrar de novo? – Hinata só ficou encarando-o. – Ta bem então. – Ele riu.

Ele voltou a ficar por cima dela, desabotoando a camisa que ela usava para dormir. Ele beijava o busto dela descendo pela sua barriga e refazendo o caminho de volta. Ele beijava seu pesoço intensamente, mordendo uma vez ou outra. Sua mão deslizava pelo corpo dela. Ela costumava dormir de camisa e calcinha, o que facilitava um pouco as coisas, levou a mão a borda da calcinha dela, abaixando-a um pouco. Hinata tornou a ruborizar.

Naruto colocou-a sentada em seu colo, tirando sua camisa enquanto beijando seu pescoço. Hinata entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele, puxando sua cabeça para trás, afim de tomar sua boca. Beijou-o intensamente. Naruto buscou o fecho do seu sutian e, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu abri-lo. Ele desceu, beijando o seu pescoço, busto e enfim tomou os seus seios. Beijava-os intensamente, deslizou a mão que estava nas costas dela, tocando-a ainda por cima da calcinha, roubando suspiros baixos da morena. Naruto deitou-a, desceu beijando sua barriga até chegar ao interior de suas coxas. Ele beijava e mordia, levou as mãos até a calcinha dela novamente e tirou-a completamente. Naruto tocava e beijava a intimidade de Hinata, ela gemia baixo, contraindo o corpo. Naruto fez o caminho de volta, beijando o corpo de Hinata até encontrar sua boca. Ele levou a mão de Hinata até o seu shorts, ela desabotoou e desceu ele, Naruto tirou-o, ela já tirava a sua cueca. O loiro puxou-a para seu colo, ele forçou sua intimidade na dela até estar dentro. Hinata se movimentava devagar, com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo loiro dele, ele alisando suas costas, apertando sua cintura, se movendo junto a ela. Naruto fazia questão de deixar marcas pelo pescoço de Hinata, dando-lhe chupões repetidas vezes. Ambos se moviam intensamente, numa velocidade única, como se fossem um só. Naruto ofegava e Hinata gemia baixo em seu ouvido, isso o provocava.

- Hinata eu... - Ela assentiu, também estava chegando lá.

Chegaram juntos ao limite. Naruto abraçou-a aproximando os seus corpos o máximo que conseguia, Hinata retribuiu o abraço.

- Achou algo kawaii? – Riu divertido, sussurrando no ouvido da morena.

- Não, mas mesmo assim, eu gosto. – Ela sorriu, encarando-o.

O Loiro puxou a garota de encontro ao seu peito e aninhando-a sutilmente, devido ao cansaço logo Hinata se rendeu ao sono e Naruto ficou ali acordado, velando o sono de sua amada enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços era gratificante. Talvez a morena estivesse certa, ele era kawaii. O jeito que ele a tratava teria de ser kawaii, era a sua amada e não teria outra forma de trata-la. Logo adormeceu também, com a certeza de que, não importasse a sua face, Hinata te amaria e ele amaria Hinata.


End file.
